ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyra Primada
"Supreme Light Primada is a... dangerous beast given a long leash. In the Sunyith's haste to fill Supreme Light Mason's seat, I fear they have appointed someone who is quick judge and slow to consider. I pray to Alilia that the new generation of Supreme Lights to follow do not bear her... unbalanced detachment from empathy." '--Stradu Glacius, 1010 AE' Overview Supreme Light Primada is a fearsome individual. While it is the Supreme Lights' job to oversee the judicial decisions of each of Alilnegi's six regions, Lyra prefers to allow the Sunyith to operate autonomously within the Shattered Lands free of her and the Risen's oversight. As a former adventurer, Lyra claims she feels a natural calling to the roads and serves Alilnegi by dealing out justice to those she sees fit in and outside of the Shattered Lands. She is often described as selfless and devotes herself wholly to her country. The one blemish on her upstanding record is her once close friendship with the well-known Tierii Vampire, Effie Freedomfall. Early Life Lyra grew up on the streets Emirian in awe of the elegant merchants and country officials. She harbored only one goal as a youth: to join the ranks of the nobility. Lyra kept herself to a strict regiment of studying, learning, and practicing magic, politics, and combat. Rather than joining the Risen, she began studying at the Mapheus University. Eventually, her studies at the Mapheus University caused her to meet Effie Freedomfall. As a young prodigy, Lyra felt an unexpected kinship to the Tierii woman who struggled through most of her life. As young adults Lyra and Effie became adventuring partners and unknown to Effie, Lyra fell in love with her. The opportunity arose for Lyra to marry into a family of substantial means, and she leapt on the chance with her goal of nobility still at the back of her mind. Dackus Kygarin became her husband. Lyra's husband would sometimes join Effie and Lyra on adventures. The true greed of Dackus' heart revealed itself one day while trekking through the ruins of a dungeon to retrieve an artifact for a patron. He conspired to kill Lyra and Effie and leave them buried beneath the ruins then take the artifact for himself. Effie caught wind of his plan and murdered him in the darkness of the dungeon. Effie fled in horror of what she had done. Lyra survived to tell the tale, and weeks later it turned out she was pregnant with Dackus' son. She gave birth to the child, but the Kygarin noble family did not trust her to raise the son and adopted him out of Lyra's care. Feeling hollow, Lyra turned her focus entirely onto her country. Lyra's natural skills as an adventurer and finding acquiring lost relics earn her renown in the region of the Shattered Lands within Alilnegi. She worked for several years as a specialist for the Sunyith, before the opportunity finally arose and she was appointed as the Supreme Light of the Shattered Lands within Alilnegi. As a Supreme Light she has continued to amass power for several years, being one of the two Supreme Lights in Alilnegi to sport a personal army. In Recent Years Supreme Light Primada has dealings in every part of Alilnegi. Claiming to be the reason Cerai is one of the few Sky Queens ever to serve a second term, Lyra has constantly proven to be a political force of reckoning. She is responsible for the formation of Alilnegi's standing mercenary army and also decreasing the political pressures that members of the Mapheus University face. Recently, she has been tracking the movements of an Alildorii named Jinprius Mari through Alilnegi. Currently Supreme Light Primada's travels have caused her to cross paths with Effie Freedomfall for the first time in several years. She tracked the vampire to the capital of Sky's Reach and convinced Effie to celebrate her belated birthday with Supreme Light Primada. She is currently interested in the mysteries surrounding the group of adventurers traveling with Effie. Personality "They call her the Silvered, not because of her silver tongue, but because of the silver rapier that will be sticking out of your chest if you misplace a word in her presence." --Delor Ideyan, the Similarity, 1009 AE Lyra has been described as wholly devoted to whatever task she sets her mind to, often to the point of obsession. As a Supreme Light she has the jurisdiction to deliver judgement however she sees fit and often times kills without mercy if someone falls on the opposite end of the law with her. Lyra is extremely protective of the things she loves including her son Balen, her unrequited love Effie, and her country Alilnegi. Very few people who threaten one of those three things stand the storm of her wrath that follows.